Out of the Ice Kingdom
by Lexion
Summary: The five great nations are moving west to get to safety. Will they survive or will they lose hope to live through the cold? Enjoy the story R&R! T for very little incest in the future chapters.
1. Time to go!

Mei Terumi was in her bed room but then she sat up on her bed then went to look through a family album. Mei went all the way back to her great grandmother and was looking on a side of her grandmother's younger sister. She saw that great aunt had a child but they had different features. The Terumi clan was known for their hair color to be auburn color but on the other side of the family they had black hair.

Mei sighed then put the book away and went back to her bed.

"I'm the last member of the Terumi family, there's no one else and if there was I would have them to live with me."

She went to sleep for the night.

The next day Mei was working on paperwork in her office but then she stopped to look up to see a ninja coming into the office.

"Lady Mizukage, we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"The land of waves and the frost village have been frozen solid and everyone there is trapped inside."

Mei was surprised then she got up.

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know it just happened."

Mei left and some ninja went with her. They went to the land of waves and too the frost village and began to warm things up just enough to get the villagers out of there. Mei went to the leader of the frost village who was looking at her.

"What happened here?"

"One of my men went to gather something from the land of waves but then he came back running yelling to us to get inside. I didn't know what it was until I saw a blizzard coming then we all got caved into our homes."

Mei frowned.

"Alright, we're all going to Mist village then were going to ask the other great nations for assistance."

They all headed back to the Mist village. When they got there Mei saw the other Kages and went to them. The Raikage looked at her.

"Some ice have come to the land of Lightning coast as well. At this point we would all have to go to the land of Earth and the land of wind to be away from the cold."

Tsunade looked at Mei.

"I thought the land of fire would be a good idea but it isn't so we need to get out of the land of Lightning, Water and Fire until we can figure out what is causing this all to happen."

Mei nodded then looked at Ao.

"Ao, go get Chojuro and bring him to me."

"Yes ma'am."

Ao left leaving the Kages.

The five Kages agreed to this then they all went to Mei's office and began to discuss everything of the moving of the five great nations.

In the seven swordsmen headquarters all of the members heard of what happened in the two towns next to the Mist and they were shocked about what had happened. Fuguki looked at them and they were looking at him.

"What do you all want to try?"

Mangetsu smirked.

"I say we go there and destroy all of the snow and ice and make it back into what it was before."

Jinpachi smiled.

"I agree."

Kushimaru snickered.

"It's not a bad idea, think of it as a way to buy the people of the land of water some time to get out of here. Once we feel that they have had plenty of time to get out then we leave out of the way from the freezing place."

Jinin nodded.

"Sounds like a good plan, one that will be worth doing."

Zabuza frowned more.

"Instead of killing we're helping our home village to escape."

Kisame looked at Fuguki.

"What do you think?"

"Alright it sounds like everyone agrees to it, let's go now."

They all got their weapons and bombs of all sorts ready and supplies for the mission. They all left and Suigetsu looked behind him to see Chojuro writing something.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving a note for anyone that walks through here that might look for us when they leave the village."

Do you think someone will snitch on us for doing this?"

"I don't see why they would I mean this is more of a helping hand we're doing."

When he was finished Chojuro and Suigetsu both left following the other swordsmen out of the village. Watching from a distance was Naruto and he blinked wondering where they were going.

"What are they doing?"

With the five Kages they had agreed to have everyone move to the land of Earth and Wind to say safe away from the ice that was coming then they left Mei's office. As they were walking through the hallway Ao and Naruto both came to them. Tsunade and Mei were wondering what was going on then Mei looked at Ao.

"Ao what is it? I told you to get the seven swordsmen and other ninja to help evacuate."

Naruto looked at her.

"Miss Mizukage, the seven swordsmen aren't here. They all left."

Mei was in shock.

"What do you mean they left?!"

Ao pulled out the note that Chojuro left and Mei was looking at it.

_Lady Mizukage,_

_The seven swordsmen all went to the path of where the snow is coming from and is trying to buy some time for everyone to get out. If we're lucky We'll also be able to find out who did this and report back._

_P.S. Sorry for leaving without saying anything but it was a last minutes choice we made and all agreed to it._

_Chojuro._

Mei looked at the other Kages who were looking at her.

"The seven swordsmen are going to buy us some time by stopping the ice a little so that we can all get out of here."

Tsuchikage closed his eyes.

"They sure did pick the scariest job but if they're lucky, they will be seen and heard from again."

They all nodded then went to do their plan to get everyone out of the land of Water, Fire and Lightning.

As they were all heading out of the land of Water Mei did look behind her at the direction that the seven swordsmen had left to. Tsunade went to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Mizukage. They're giving us a chance to get out of here."

"Chojuro was like a little brother to me."

Tsunade looked at her then they both continued to walk with everyone leaving the village.

'Please make it out of there alive.'

That was a thought from Mei as she kept walking.

**With the Seven swordsmen**

With the seven Swordsmen they were pretty far from the land of water but they soon saw a mountain that was covered snow. Just from looking at it Kisame blinked.

"That's a lot of snow."

Fuguki stepped forward.

"Well it's just a mountain I'm sure there's nothing so let's go further and see what else is there."

They all went up further and as they were on the mountain they got to the top and saw the other side. The other side was covered in ice and snow. Suigetsu frowned at the sight of it.

"Not only snow and frost but there is ice to it."

Mangetsu looked at him.

"Don't worry, that's why we're here. To break the ice and melt everything to buy time for the others to get out of the Mist village."

They all went on ahead and began to use their swords to cut the ice. As they were cutting the ice Chojuro noticed something.

"You guys, the ice is growing back."

The ice was regenerating then Suigetsu.

"Okay so normal swords won't work, what do we use now?"

They all saw Ameyuri and Jinpachi get their swords ready and they had their swords at full power and began to break and melt the ice around them. The others joined in and were helping them to cut the ice down. After that Mangestsu smirked.

"That was easy."

Suigetsu looked up and blinked.

"Hey check it out what is that?"

They looked up to see another mountain and saw a giant palace there. Jinpachi smirked.

"Who cares let's just let this place go boom now."

He lifted his sword and a long carpet's worth of bombs were released. The others jumped into the air and Jinpachi set off all of the bombs.

After the smoke cleared they all saw a dark figure that was standing there. The figure was wearing black hooded cloak and a skull mask. The figure was looking at them and Zabuza got his sword ready.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the one you should be afraid of."

"Yeah right."

Suigetsu and Mangetsu both came down to fight but were overpowered with a kick to the head. Kushimaru and Jinpachi came down as well to fight the person who sounded like a woman. After a little bit of a battle Jinpachi swung his sword and Kushimaru jumped knowing that bombs would set off.

After the the smoke cleared the saw that the figure had jumped in in the air landing on a tree branch.

"I was fun fighting you but it won't work on me."

She came and kicked them both to the ground. She saw that Chojuro was coming at her but she kicked the sword out of his grip but didn't see him get Jinpachi's sword and swung it to the ground making bombs go off and the other swordsmen to fall onto the mountain.

They all looked and saw the figure looking at Chojuro. Chojuro had a smirk on his face as he was looking at her.

"How's that?"

"You do realize I was only three feet in of you and you missed, right?"

After the others heard that Ameyuri was pissed.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! YOU MISSED! HOW CAN YOU MISS SHE WAS 3 FEET IN FRONT OF YOU!"

Chojuro closed his eyes still smirking.

"I wasn't aiming for you."

Just then they all heard a crumbling sound and looked up at the mountain to see that a ice and snowy part was breaking making all the snow come down.

"How's that?"

The figure looked at him then had a sword that was made of ice and swung it at him. After he was hit Chojuro made a run for it and so did the other members. The woman didn't seem to be afraid but then she looked back at the seven swordsmen and saw that they were heading down the mountain and it gave her an idea.

The woman raised one arm and swung it making some of the snow rise and come after the swordsmen. They were all gathered in the snow and fell off a mountain side landing in a huge trench.

"At least you were all a different challenge but no one can beat me."

With that she left leaving the swordsmen to freeze to death.

With them the swordsmen all made it out and Ameyuri and Jinpachi were able to free the others. Suigetsu saw Chojuro and helped him to his feat.

"Cho man, you okay?"

Chojuro didn't say anything then Chojuro dropped to his knees holding his stomach. The others looked and Kisame looked at him.

"What is it?"

Suigetsu saw blood at Chojuro's stomach then looked at the others.

"She got him with her sword."

Jinpachi looked up.

"We need to find help for him otherwise he won't last long in this place."

They all nodded then began to search.


	2. The message, get off the mountain

The woman who had fought with the seven swordsmen was in her ice made palace that was on the very top of the mountain. She walked alone up the ice made stairs and was thinking to herself. She went to her room and stopped to sit on her bed.

"I didn't think I would encounter the swordsmen of the Mist. I'm just getting my revenge for what they did."

She took her mask off and looked at her reflection. She had baby silver hair that hung all the way to her calves. Her eyes were the same color and she looked just like Mei. She laid on her back as she looked at the ceiling smiling.

"Well, the Five great nations will be at my mercy when I finish this ice age."

She stood up then left to her chamber of the dead. In the chamber were people that she had frozen for setting foot in her home. She smiled then went outside to the balcony and looked at the night sky.

"I will have my full power by the time the moon is full."

**With the five Kages**

It was night time and everyone was sleeping. Mei on the other hand wasn't having an easy time so then she got out of her tent and left out of there. She went to a river that was nearby and was thinking to herself.

'How are the swordsmen doing? I hope they're alright.'

Mei looked behind her to see that Tsunade was coming to her.

"Still thinking about Chojuro?"

"Yes."

"It's alright to care but worry too much."

Mei lowered her head then Mei looked at Tsunade.

"Lady Hokage?"

"Yes?"

"By any chance, are you the last member of your clan?"

"No."

"Must be nice."

"You're alone?"

"Yes, the bloodline purges killed my clan and a few other clans but I was the only to survive it."

"Along with that you managed to put an end to them and bring the Mist village out of the dark times."

Mei lowered her head then closed her eyes.

"But it doesn't change the fact that I'm the only Terumi left."

"How else can you tell that you're the only member of your clan left?"

Mei looked up at the sky.

"I'll tell you as long as you keep it a secret."

"Okay."

"My name is Meimira, Mei for short. The Terumi clan was a clan to keep a balance in the land of water. Those who had poison mist, acid or lava were told keep the land of water warm in the winter and spring and assist to help hide the villagers in the mist. On the other half of the Terumi clan were those who could use snow, frost, and ice to keep the land of water flowing in the summer and fall. As you can see I'm from the half that can use the heating such as day we're named by what chances of fate have. The night half are named based on the moon. In my clans history there would be two children that were born on the same day but they weren't from the same womb and they were like night and day."

"What would happen if they met?"

"In all cases they hated each other but since I never had that problem it never came to me."

Tsunade nodded then they saw the moon coming out of the night time clouds.

"Why are you having a hard time sleeping?"

Mei closed her eyes.

"This always happens when the night sky has clouds. I end up being up all night because of some nightmare of me fighting someone that looks just like me but I don't have a clue on who it is."

"That would be kind of creepy. Come on, let's go to bed."

They went back into the tent and went to sleep.

**The next day**

With the others they all managed to flee out of the Land of water and out of the land of lightning. They all soon reach the ending boarder of the land of fire. As they were all resting Mei was in a tent writing something. As she was writing Tsunade came into the tent.

"What are you writing?"

"I'm writing a message to Chojuro to let them know that everyone is out. We moved faster than I expected but I didn't get the chance to write it before."

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll know about it know."

Mei nodded then rolled the message up and then from the Leaf village, Kakashi came to them.

"Lady Hokage, everyone is ready to head out."

Tsunade nodded.

"Kakashi summon one of your hounds, Lady Mizukage has a message to send the seven swordsmen."

"Yes ma'am."

Kakashi summoned a dog. It was Pakkun and Mei attached the message to his back.

"Please be careful."

He nodded then the dog ran out of there.

They all headed out to the land of wind and to the land of earth.

Watching from a tree Ao was watching from a tree then he followed the dog.

"I know what I am doing is pitiful but knowing Lady Mizukage, Chojuro is someone that she holds dear to her."

As Ao was following the dog Naruto came making clones to stop him. It was just them and Ao frowned at Naruto.

"Why are you stopping me?"

Naruto frowned at him.

"I'm not letting you pass."

"Move."

"No. You're the Mizukage's right hand man, aren't you? Isn't your job to make sure she's safe?"

"Boy, she's a Kage and there are other ninja to assist a Kage."

"But are any of them as strong as you or Chojuro? What Chojuro did was risky but the only reason he did it was to protect us all. To top it off he went out of his way to protect the ones he treasured and the village he calls his home."

"..."

"The best thing that you can do right now it stay by the Mizukage's side until this is over."

Ao had to admit, Naruto was right even for a knucklehead. Ao sighed then they both left back to walk with the others. They both soon joined with Mei, Tsunade and Kakashi. Mei looked at Ao.

"Where were you?"

Ao closed his eyes.

"Oh nothing important."

Mei then looked away and they all kept walking through the forest to the divide into the two nations.

**With the Seven Swordsmen...**

They were out of the trench and Chojuro wasn't getting any better. Zabuza looked at the wound Chojuro had.

'At this point, he won't make it.'

The next thing he knew was Ameyuri had Chojuro to have and arm over her shoulder to help him and so did Suigetsu.

"Hang in there Chojuro."

As they were walking they soon came to a river. Ameyuri stepped first and frowned.

"This ice isn't strong enough to hold us all so we have to cross one at a time."

They agreed and began to cross Suigetsu was assisting Chojuro but then he looked to see that there were cracks forming then Mangetsu looked up and was scared.

"Suigetsu!"

Suigetsu looked at the wall of the frozen water but it broke releasing freezing water on him and Chojuro. They both fell into the river and the others went after them.

After a little bit of rush swimming Mangetsu managed to get his younger brother out of the water then he looked up to see the others coming. Zabuza was panting.

"We weren't able to find Chojuro."

Ameyuri looked back at the river and dove into it.

'Hold on Chojuro.'

After a little bit of time Ameyuri came out of the water with Chojuro in one arm. She got them both out and checked him.

"He's still breathing."

The others were relieved then Zabuza looked behind him.

"Someone is coming."

Soon they saw Pakkun coming to them with a message and Zabuza grabbed it.

___Seven Swordsmen of the Mist,_

___I am sorry to not have informed you sooner, the land of water, fire and lightning have made it out of our villages. Please return and thank you for your service for buying time for us to get out._

___P.S. Please be careful also on your way back. I will see you all when you arrive in the land of Wind and Earth._

___Lady Mizukage_

_After reading the message Ameyuri looked at it as well then_

Pakkun looked at them.

"You all don't look too happy."

Suigetsu looked at him.

"We better get out of here fast."

The others nodded then they all ran out of there taking Chojuro with them and Pakkun followed with them as they rushed to get to the others.

* * *

**Hello, sorry for the early delete i didn't like where the first try was going so I redid it and came out with this. I hope you like the changes, leave any comments that come to mind. I will update soon enjoy the two chapters and I hope you also enjoy the future chapters of the story.**

**Meimira= Fate mirror**


	3. Munzora Terumi, declare war!

That evening the Seven swordsmen had returned and Chojuro was rushed to the medical ninja, The medics managed to save him but he was passed out and there was no telling when he was going to wake up.

Tsunade and Mei were together and Tsunade had informed Mei that the wound Chojuro had was deep and that it appeared to be from a rare blade. Mei understood and went to look for the other swordsmen. She found Ameyuri and Zabuza by a river then they looked at her.

"Lady Mizukage what is it?"

Mei looked at them.

"What kind of weapon was the enemy using when they fought you?"

"It was a sword that was made of ice."

Ameyuri looked at the ground as she remembered the ice blade.

"At first we thought Chojuro was going to strike her down but instead he broke the snowy part of the mountain off to buy extra time but then he was hit with the ice blade."

Mei nodded then left.

Mei went to the tent Chojuro was in then sat on ground as she looked at the passed out Chojuro. She caressed his cheek then had a small smile on her face.

"At least I get to see you, but please be alright."

Mei noticed how cold his face was then frowned a little. She came closer and felt his neck and felt that his neck was cold. Mei was scared then she held his head to her hugging him.

"Come on Chojuro."

She was hoping that he would get some body heat from her. She then looked at his face but noticed something was off. On one part of his hair it was white but it was a streak. Mei got scared then gently let him down then ran to get Tsunade.

They both came back and Tsunade saw the white streak in his hair.

"This isn't good."

Tsunade pulled the blanket down to see his scar. Both Mei and Tsunade were in complete shock when they saw Chojuro's scar iced up. Mei was scared then looked at Tsunade.

"Is there a way to save him?"

"We would have to meet the one who did this to him or look for your clan's remains."

"Clan remains are right under the Mizukage estate."

"Alright, I'm coming with you."

"Thank you."

They both got Chojuro on a sleigh and they were gone.

They rushed back to the Mist village only to see that it was covered in snow.

"Alright where is the place?"

"Come on."

They were sliding down the hill to the Mizukage estate then they went inside. Mei and Tsunade had Chojuro in a room that had a fire place but the fire was going. Tsunade got some wood in there then Mei used a little bit of lava and a fire was going.

Tsunade looked at Mei.

"I'll come with you."

Mei looked at her.

"No, I need you to keep an eye on him while I look."

Mei ran out of the room and went to her room. She moved the bed out of the way and opened a trap door then went down there.

When she reached to the very bottom she went into one of the chambers that were down there then she began to look for a way to save Chojuro.

Tsunade was doing her best to keep Chojuro breathing. She was careful not to touch his icy scar but then she saw his hand reaching out then she heard him mumbling.

"Lady Mizukage..."

Tsunade grabbed his hand.

"Hang in there Chojuro."

Mei was was still looking but then after a while she came into a room that she never seen before. This room was very big and there was symbol of two dragons on a wall up ahead. She went to it but then stopped to see that there was a message carved under the symbol.

"A message from my clan's founding father?"

_Who ever shall read this will need to understand the meaning of balance. It's more then keeping a certain amount of power and ruling. There is a balance in everything such as day and night, fire and water and love and loneliness. One can't survive without the other two parts must bond into one._

After reading that message Mei looked down to see that there was two hands imprinted in the stone. The hand on the left was empty but the hand on the right had ice in it. Mei wondered what it meant so she place her hand on the left and had some lava to go into it then to her surprise the stone moved back and another stone rose with a sword in it.

Mei gulped but grabbed the sword and took it out. She turned to leave but then a ice spear was aimed at her but she jumped out of the way. She looked to see someone wearing a black cloak and a skull mask with a sword as well.

'That's the ice blade, so this must be the person who wounded Chojuro.'

The person snickered.

"I don't believe it, it appears that there is another besides me that can wield of the Terumi clan."

"You're going to pay for what you did, who are you?"

"Well, since you're a member of the Terumi clan I'll tell you if you can give me a good fight unlike your little shark friend did back at the mountain."

Mei charged at her and her sword was clashing with the woman's ice sword.

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Munzora Terumi of the Arasanda."

'Terumi?'

They jumped back then Mei looked at her.

"So you're the one who did this to the five great nations."

"That's right, I'm doing this to make five nations into one nation. Isn't true the the five Kages want everyone to be at peace together?"

"This isn't what we had in mind."

"You're not still mad about your little friend, are you?"

Mei clenched the sword handle then Munzora glanced up at the ceiling and someone came down. Mei saw the person that was on the same side as Munzora. The person had silk black hair with a very dark blue edges and some hair was covering his left eye leaving the other one visible. He had light blue cat eyes and razor sharp teeth. He looked at Mei and blinked.

"Hey, isn't she the other member of your late clan?"

Munzora closed her eyes.

"Yes she is and along with that she and I were just meeting each other."

The new guy looked at Mei and then sniffed the air.

"It would appear that she's not alone I can smell two others but one is going down in power."

Mei's eyes widened.

'Chojuro!'

Munzora smiled.

"Oh, that's right I forgot about the shark boy I froze. I bet he's just dying to meet those in the afterlife. Rainisame, finish them off but leave this one for me."

Rainisame nodded then left out of there. Mei went after him but was grabbed by her ankle and thrown somewhere else.

"Who said you can go?"

"I'm not letting you take him from me!"

Rainisame went on ahead but soon reached the room that Tsunade and Chojuro were in. When he saw a passed out blue Chojuro Rainisame stopped in his tracks.

"Cho- Chojuro?"

Tsunade was in a fighting stance but relaxed when she saw this guy back away. He dropped to his knees and lowered his head.

"I can't do it."

"Who are you?"

"It's not important right now, how long has he been like this?"

"I think for almost a day and a half now. Before I saw him his team informed us that he was in an icy river."

Rainisame went to Chojuro and felt his forehead.

With Mei

Mei and Munzora were both fight but soon stopped.

Munzora smirked at Mei.

"Well, It would appear that you are my main problem but I can't solve you on my own so I declare war. A war between the five great nations and the Ice Kingdom winner gets to choose whatever they want."

Mei looked at her.

"I accept."

Munzora disappeared and Mei rushed back to the room Tsunade was in only to see that Rainisame was still in there.

"What is he doing here?"

"I'm here to inform you that there is only one way to save Chojuro and that's to go to my sister. My sister is the only one that can save Chojuro."

Mei nodded then they left taking Chojuro with them to an open water area away from everyone.

'Hold on, Chojuro.'

* * *

**Munzora Terumi= Moon reflection, bashful beauty**

**Rainisame= Lightning demon shark**

**Author's note: I hope you liked this chapter I will update soon, take care.**


	4. Prepare for war!

When they arrived to a large body of water Rainisame went into the water until his was waist deep. He then called out.

"Meikari, we need you!"

A moment later a young woman about the same age as Mangetsu popped out of the water. She had baby silver hair and her eye color was the same. She had a shark back fin hidden behind her heai and she wore dark gray outfit that hugged her figure.

"Alright Rainisame, what is it?"

She saw him bring Chojuro to her then she was shocked.

"What happened to him.

"Munzora did this to him when he fought her near her castle."

Meikari had her hand on Chojuro's icy scar then she had her power glowing on it. When she was done Chojuro woke up and saw her.

"Meikari...it's you."

"I'm surprised that you remember me."

"We were students trained together as kids."

"True."

Rainisame looked away then left out of the water. Tsunade looked at Mei.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"I did but sadly Munzora had another thing for me."

"Really what?"

Mei looked at her.

"She declared war on the five great nations."

They all looked at Mei in shock then Meikari looked away.

"This is bad. Knowing Munzora, she'll do whatever it takes to win even if that meant she would have to use her deadly powers. Mizukage, Hokage please allow me to assist you in this war."

Rainisame looked at her in shock.

"What? But Meikari, what help would we be to them?"

Tsunade looked at him.

"Well we'll need all the help we can get. Let's inform the others about this."

They headed back to the camp where everyone else was. Soon everyone knew about the next coming up.

Meikari and Mei were both together.

Mei looked at the shark woman.

"Meikari, what kind of person is Munzora like?"

"Deadly and will kill anyone who tries to stop her but she enjoys killing people."

"She also uses blizzard right?"

"Yes."

Mei looked at the blade that she had gotten from the chamber.

"She's also a member of the Terumi clan right?"

"Yes and so are are you. You both have to fight now."

Mei stood up then left out of there and went to look for advice from one of the seven swordsmen. She had to go to Ameyuri because Ameyuri was serious about fighting and wouldn't make fun of the blade Mei had.

"Ameyuri, how do you put lighting into your blade?"

"With chakra. Once you channel chakra into your weapon then the element you were born with will coat your blade. Would you like an example?"

"Yes."

Ameyuri got her blades ready then lighting coated her blades then she swung at a boulder that in seconds became a pile of pebbles."

Mei thanked her and went to a safe place to try it out doing her best not to burn everything.

Munzora was walking through the icy area but soon came to a river.

"The Hito twins should be here."

She went to a cliff that was closest to the water then smirked.

"Seigetsu, Shingetsu come to me!"

Soon Two boys that looked like the Hozuki brothers come up out of the water. They both had white hair down to their lower backs. Their eyes were dark blue and they had shark like teeth and had menacing smiles.

"You called?"

Munzora smiled at them.

"War is soon to come and I figured you two would want your prey at your feet."

"We want more than that, we want them as our next meal."

"Sure thing, only if you join forces with me."

They smiled.

"We accept, then we can finally get back at Chojuro. Just the thought of tearing him apart is making my mouth drool."

"Alright boys, let's gather more people."

The Hito brothers snickered then they got up and left out of river and went with Munzora.

With the Five great nations they were all getting ready for the war. Rainisame was sitting thinking to himself but then he stopped to look up to see Chojuro coming to him.

"Rainisame we need to talk."

"What about?"

"Why were you with Munzora for?"

"Nothing important, she needed someone who could use lighting but I'm no use to here now since I left to get you to safety."

Chojuro noticed that he was hesitant on his answer.

"Is it because of your brother?"

"..."

"Face it, we both know that as kids your brother wanted nothing to do with you so your family left you alone and soon you were a student of the group that took me in before it got destroyed."

Rainisame stood up.

"Shut up Chojuro, you have no idea what I went through so stop talking like you were there."

Chojuro watched him leave then soon Meikari came to him.

"You know, that was really uncalled for."

"It's true, out of the three of us he's still the weakest one."

"Chojuro, keep in mind that because of him you're still here."

Chojuro nodded then they both left.

With Munzora she arrived to a mountain and the Hito brothers were with her.

"Is this it, is this were the older brother of Rainisame lives?"

"Yes."

They went up the mountain then stopped when they saw a young man that had dark golden hair that hung to his lower back. He didn't have bangs and his eyes color was bright yellow cat eyes. He turned around to face them and blinked.

"Munzora of the Terumi clan, what is it?"

"I'm here to ask you to join forces with me."

"You want me to join you in this war, in that case I accept."

"There might be a chance you'll fight your brother."

"Yes my younger brother and I will be fighting."

"Thank you Sairento, do you know where I can find Kodami?"

"I believe she is by the statue that it last of the place that was destroyed."

"Let's go to her, then we're heading out."

With the Five great nations.

Chojuro, Mei and the Hozuki brothers were talking. As they were in a meeting Meikari came running to them.

"Lady Mizukage there is something you need to know."

"What is it?"

"At this rate there are some others that Chojuro and I grew up with and they will be hard for others to battle. It's best that you let the Hozuki brothers, Chojuro, Rainisame and me fight. There is a very high chance that Munzora is going to ask our fellow classmates to fight us in this war."

"Like who?"

Chojuro looked at her.

"The Hito Brothers and Sairento."

"Who are they?"

"Sairento is the older brother of Rainisame and he is nothing like his younger brother he will openly kill anyone."

Meikari looked away.

"The Hito brothers, Seigetsu and Shingetsu will enjoy killing countless people then worst part is they'll eat them afterward."

Mei lowered her head.

"I would still have to fight Munzora since Terumi clan members could only fight each other head on unlike real fights."

Chojuro looked at Meikari.

"Do you think Munzora will go that far to get those three?"

"Knowing how deadly she can be yes she will."

Mei stood up.

"Then it's settled the Hozuki brothers are going to fight the Hito brothers and Chojuro and Meikari will fight Sairento while I fight Munzora."

They all agreed then went to their tents. Mei was with Chojuro then she hugged him tightly.

"Chojuro..."

"I know, we just had a war a few months ago and now we're going into another on."

"We have to win."

Chojuro nodded and hugged her back. For the rest of the night everyone went to sleep thinking about the war.

**Meikari= Beautiful light**

**Hito= eater**

**Seigetsu= soul moon**

**Shingetsu= spirit moon**

**Sairento= silent**

**Kodami= Lonesome beauty**


	5. Everyone's battle part 1

The day finally came for the war between the five great nation and the Ice Kingdom. They all met in the middle of the land of fire to see everyone there. The five Kages were looking at Munzora who was on the other side of the battlefield looking at them.

"Five Kage, this is your last chance to surrender."

The Raikage yelled back.

"We refuse to do that!"

Munzora had an evil smile then her forces began to appear from behind her. Sairento looked at them and spoke to Munzora.

"How do you want this done?"

"I have no interest in hostages, kill them all even if they're just children."

With that the war began and everyone was fighting.

The Hozuki brothers and the Hito brothers were fighting away from everyone. Suigetsu blinked when he saw the ghostly looking twins then looked at Mangetsu.

"Mangetsu how do beat them?"

"I guess we would have to fight with what we have for now."

The Hito brothers smirked at them as they spoke in unison.

"Oh yes brother, they look very tasty. What should we make from them?"

Suigetsu sweat dropped.

"I thought Meikari was joking when she told us about you two."

"Meikari-chan mentioned us, we always liked how she looked and smelled. When we're done with you we'll go after her."

Mangetsu glared.

"Your fight with us won't be so easy."

Chojuro, Rainisame and Meikari were together but then Sairento came and stopped them.

"I can't let you go any further."

Rainisame looked at him then took a step forward.

"Sairento, this battle is between you and me."

Chojuro looked at him.

"You can't beat him, in fact you can't even beat me."

Sairento looked at them.

"I'm not going to wait around, whoever I hit first is the one I'm going kill first."

He charged at them but mostly for Meikari but Rainisame came for an attack and began to fight with him. They jumped back and Rainisame glared at his brother.

"Meikari, Chojuro get away from here, I can fight him."

Chojuro looked at him.

"He'll kill you."

"I don't care."

Meikari looked at him.

"You don't but I do."

Rainisame kicked them both away then looked back at his brother and charged at him.

"You're mine, Sairento!"

Chojuro and Meikari were both running through the battlefield but then they saw another Ice kingdom ninja coming to fight them.

Meikari saw that there were too many of them then she looked at Chojuro.

"Chojuro go help Lady Mizukage, I can these guys handle on my own."

"But Meikari."

"I'll be fine."

She went to fight with the Ice Kingdom ninja.

Chojuro didn't want to leave her but then he left to look for Mei.

Mei was standing holding the lava blade before her as Munzora was smiling at her.

"Before we fight I will say this at least."

"Say what?"

"It is a real shame that we have to fight each other."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean we're both from the Terumi clan of the same generation. We were born on the same day so that makes us the Blizzard and Lava offspring that is now the fourth generation of the Terumi clan but sadly there won't be any future for our clan unless one of us wins. So between the Blizzard half and the Lava half, who do you think will win?"

"I don't know, but I don't have the will to lose to you."

"What else are you going to tell me, say it now before we start our fight."

"I for one didn't want to fight but since you dare to harm my little brother I have no choice but to make you pay for that."

"Your little brother who?"

"Chojuro."

"The shark I wounded, you talk like he's still alive."

Just then Chojuro arrived with his sword ready to fight. Munzora just looked at him then looked at Mei smiling again.

"Well Lava Terumi, I must admit, Rainisame is always the gentle one that's why I asked his brother to assist me along with The Hito brothers and one other person just for this boy to face."

Chojuro looked at her.

"And who would that be?"

"Come on, Kodami."

Just then a beautiful girl appeared. She had long white hair and crystal green eyes and had a sword to fight with and was looking at Chojuro.

"Chojuro..."

Chojuro couldn't believe it.

"No this can't be. Kodami, don't tell me you're fighting with her."

"Yes."

Chojuro had his head down and Kodami had a small smile on her face.

"Kodami, this whole time I thought you were dead because you were gone the same day our place was destroyed and then after so long everyone meets up because this war."

"Everyone is here?"

"Yes and everyone is fighting each other. Rainisame fighting his brother Meikari fighting the ninja of the Ice kingdom and my friends fighting the Hito brothers. Now I have to fight you while Lady Mizukage fights her last clan member."

Munzora glared at him.

"Stop your whining! This is war!"

She charged at him but Mei blocked her.

"Your battle is with me, Munzora."

"As you wish you can't even beat me, Lava Terumi."

They took their battle somewhere else. Chojuro and Kodami were both fighting. They were clashing swords very hard against each other trying to land a hit.

Everyone was fighting their battles for a long time but they weren't sure what the outcome was of it.

**I know it was a weird way to start the war. I wanted everyone to find a person to fight on the opposite side without having having to use too many people. But I will get more into detail of the battles in the night chapter. Take care everyone.**


End file.
